


Deal With It

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Gabriel (2007)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sammael is angry. Lilith goes quiet.





	Deal With It

**Author's Note:**

> I love this film with a burning passion... ahhhh. I want to get other people into this film...

"If I hear any more, I'll rip your tongue out and paint my name in blood with it across your back," he says.

And so Lilith goes quiet. She is one of the Fallen who remains, and while Gabriel is the last it does not bring her any comfort to know this. She is one of the last as well, and this creature who threatens her may snap at any moment. Already has snapped several times, laying waste to his own.

Or are they?

She can smell the deceit of him in the air, and she does not say anything more. For the moment she is present, and she values her life. She is here in the city that glows with darkness since the Fallen have taken control. This is their creation, their home now. It is better than where she has come from, where her Master would be.

She will not ask another question. Not out loud.

She will keep them all inside, every what if.

This is her rightful place. 

All she has to do is hold on.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Author's choice (for fandom), any (pairing/character), “I’m so sick of the ‘what if?’ game! It happened. Deal with it and move on.”


End file.
